The Pixies Turn: Chapter 3
The Pixies Turn Chapter 3 Tecna awoke from Piff's enchanted sleep spell to find herself in a cell in the sewers."Let me go" she yelled. Slowly but surely Evil Digit flew to the bars of Tecna's cell. Ogron and Anagan were following her. Unlike her normal hairstyle the golden headband she normally wore was now completely black. Her clothes her shaped and styled the same way but they were now black and dark green."Digit, why would you do thios to me we're, we're bonded together"? Evil Digit didn't answer but only cackled with her tiny but now deep dark pixie voice."She is no longer bonded to you",yelled Ogron getting so close to the cell Tecna could feel him breathing."Hello Tecna",said a dark pixie called Lockette," I could open another portal to the Omega Dimension, you know that right so don't backtalk to our master", she snapped."Your, your master" said Tecna shocked. Ogron cackled along with Evil Digit. Tecna stared longingly into Evil Digit's now fully dark eyes, trying to find her old Digit, Her bonded pixie, to look past the evil being she had become, but couldn't. Evil Digit smiled evily and cackled even louder, turning to face Anagan she said, "So when do you want to take this pathetic fairy's powers, Anagan"? Tecna couldn't believe her own ears. Why did the Wizards want her powers. Quietly she started to sob. As Miss Faragonda ended the hologhraphic message with Professer Saladin all the Winx worried deeply about their two friends. What did the evil pixies do to Tecna? Did Musa make it to Red Fountain safely or was Riven lying for humor? Just then Flora got a call from Helia. But it wasn't Helia. The other Winx listened to Flora's end of the conversation."Hi Helia....Oh.... Ok....So your really at Red Fountain.....Oh thank the Guardians..... Ha Ha Ha that's us...... yeah we're on our way..... Bye". Bloom was the first to ask, "Well who was it because that was defenitely not Helia,she laughed.Flora had relief in her expression, she said, "Musa is at Red Fountain, I told her we'd be there in a minute so let's go". "Winx Believix", they said in unision. The Winx Sped to Red Fountain through the window. They reached the open balcony door, they landed and walked through the door to see Musa laying on the couch obviously screaming in pain holding her head. Flora ran to her and put the back of her hand on Musa's head. Flora instantly pulled back,"Musa your forehead it's, it's burning up". Just then the door bust open and in came the specialists. Riven ran to Musa's side. Bloom pushed past him to feel her forehead and concentrated all her magic on Musa's condition and she could see what was wrong with Musa. She was getting connections to Tecna's pain and suffering, all the way from the dark enchanted sleep spell to the cell she was in now. Musa could sense all of it and feel it too. Bloom pulled away from Musa's thoughts and explained what happened to both their friends."So Musa is feeliong connections to Tecna who is locked in cell on Callisto in the sewers", Stella summarized. "Exactly Stella",said Bloom.Flora used her magic to stop Musa's pain. She got up but was not happy at all."We have to save her" she said tjinking of the pain Tecna must be suffering through right now.